Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/W współczesności też można żyć
Informacje: - Smoki to psy. np. Szczerbatek to Doberman , Wichura to Husky , Wym i jot (Dwa psy) chiłały , Hakokieł to bulldog ,a Sztukamięs to spaśiony lablador :) - CZkawka interesuje się robotyką ( Nie nie będę się wzorować filmem Wielka Szóstką , nie zrobie z Czkawki Hiro. :) ) - Smark i CZkawka to kuzynostwo. - Stoick jest prezydentem U.U - Czkawka jest nielubiany. - Astrid , CZkawka , smark i reszta mają 16 lat. właśnie skończyli być gimbazą - Są wakacje - Tak jest Valka. - Przepraszam za orty. - Pojawią się nowe postacie - pogrubiony tekst to myśli - Sandra ( siostrA CZakwki )ma 10 lat To koniec informacji jak mi coś przyjdzie do głowy co do informacji dopisze Miłego Czytania 1. Dzień wyrwany z mojego życia. Perspektywa Czkawki ( to się chłopak namyślał) Jestem Czkawka , wiem super imię ,ale do wariatów świat należy. Interesuję się robotyką. Nie mam przyjaciół , no nie licząc mojego kochanego psa Szczerbatka. Znaczy teraz ma zęby ,ale gdy go dostałem na 3 urodziny nie miał i takie imie mu zostawiliśmy. Mieszkam w dość dużym domu wraz z moją mamą, tatą i młodszą śiostrą Sandrą. Nielubiej jej jest strasznie wkurzając ,delikatnie mówiąc. Ona jest strasznie lubiana. Mój ojciec jest prezydentem naszego miasta Berkland. Nasze miasto znajduje się tuż przy oceanie. Moja mama jest najfajniejsza z naszej chorej rodziny, tylko z nią się dogaduje. A czy wspomniałem że w naszym domu niepowinno się mówić o normalności bo my nie jesteśmy normalni. Pewnie dziwne jest to że nie jestem lubiany. Zwykle lubi się osoby które mają wysoko postawionego rodzica, a i jeszcze mamy dużi forsy. To czemu mnie nie lubią? Bo nikt nie wie że jestem synem prezydęta. Wraz z siostrą chcieliśmy żyć normalinie ,a nie być lubianym za pieniądze. Są wakacje. Chciałem się dziś nauczyć serfować. Gdy byłem mały umiałem ,a teraz chce znów się naumieć tego. Właśnie idę na plażę. O nie czy tam jest Astrid,bliźniaki i Smark? NO super. Astrid mieszka na przeciwko mnie a Smark cztery domy dalej . Ehh przynajmnie będą mieli się z czego śmiać. P:oszedłem wypożyczyć deskę i wypłynąłem na wodę i zbliża się fala wstaję i serfuję. Uwielbiam to uczycie . W tedy czuję się wolny. Surfing to to co kocham. Po jakiejś godzinie wyszłem z wody i usiadłęm na piasku. Wtedy podszedł do mnie Smark. - Wow Czkawka. Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak surfować? - zapytał mnie Smark. Trochę mnie to zszokowało. - No kiedyś się nauczyłem. - kompletnie nie wiedziałem co odpowiedać bo obok stała Astrid i bliźniaki słuchający uważnie naszej rozmowy. - A kto cię uczył? - zapytał. - A co cię to. - powiedziałem ,po czym wstałem ,oddałem deskę do wypożyczalni i wruciłem z buta do domu. Otworzyłem furtkę i doznałem ataku lizania. Szczerbatek lubi się tak witać. - Szczerbatek ! Złaź ze mnie ty demonie jeden! - powiedziałem a mój kochany pies odrazu zszedł ze mnie i pozwolił mi wejść do domu. Zmęczony dniem położyłem się spać była 20:00 ,było jasno ,ale mi to nie przeszkadzało szybko zasnołem. mam nadzieje że się podobało 2. Perspektywa Czkawki ( Fajnie się czyta przy : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aakfaa_pfkM ) Siedziałęm na internecie. Szukałem jakiś ciekawych atrakcji . Było strasznie nudno ,a to dopiero połowa lata. Nagle znalazłem ogłoszenie głoszace: Uwaga! Dragon Cafe ,poszukuje instruktorów surfingu. Ochotnicy powinni umieć: *Surfować *Wyjaśniać podstawy surfingu *Pomóc w razie niebezpieczeństwa uczniów. Płatność za dzień 50$ Chętnych prosimy o zgłoszenie w Dragon Cafe. Dziękujemy! Odrazu pomyślałem żeby podjąć tam pracę. Zeszłem na dół i zwiąłem z wieszaka bluzę , nałożyłem buty i już miałem wyjść ,ale... - Gdzie idziesz ? - zapytał mnie ojciec. - Emmm... Do Dragon Cafe... - powiedziałem. - Po co? - teraz moja matka włączyła się do rozmowy. - Chciałem podjąć pracę, a co? - powiedziałem. Rodzice nic nie powiedzieli ,więc wyszedłem. Z garażu wziałem jeszcze moją deskoroskę i pojechałem do Dragon Cafe. 30 min później Dostałem tą prace! Jutro zaczynam. Będę musiał przez miesiąc na 10:00 jeźdźić do Dragon Cafe i do 14:00 pracować. Mam też przerwe 30 minutową o godz 11:30. Wróciłem do domu i usiadłem do kompa. Na ekranie wyświetlił się że Astrid kilka razy dzwoniła na Skype . Ciekawe czego chciała. '''Zadzwoniłem. Odebrała odrazu. - Cześć Astrid. Dzwoniłaś. - powiedziałęm - Cześć. Chciałam wtedy zapytać czy idziesz jutro na plaże. Chłopcy wymyślili że będą surfować - zaśmiała się. - Nie wiem o której? - zapytałem - Od 10:00 do 14:00 - powiedziała. - No to nie będę mógł przyjść , znaczy będę ,ale .... będę pracować - powiedziałem - Ta a co robisz? Kelnerem jesteś w DC (Dragon Cafe) czy może gotujesz - zaśmiała się. - Jestem instruktorem surfingu ,a akurat jutro zaczynam. Więc wiesz.... - powiedziałem - aha...spoko. To pa - Pa Rozłączyła się. Ta rozmowa była dziwna ,ale nieważne. Włączyłem moją playliste na YT i zacząłem szkicować nowego robocika. Po godzinie szkicowania wyszedł mi robot-żartowniś. Zbuduje go kiedy indziej. Położyłem się spać. 3. Pierwszy dzień w pracy. Perspektywa Czkawki. Wstałem o 7:00. Ubrałem się w szare szorty i czarną bluzkę z napisem : " Be sad or... " a na plecach " ... surf every day" Wszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Rodziców zdziwiło że już nie śpię. Wziąłem jajecznice i usiadłem przy stole. - Już na nogach? - zapytała moja matka. - Dziś pierwszy dzień pracy nie chcę się sppóźnić - powiedziałem i skończyłem jeść , odniosłęm talerz do zlewu i poszłem z psem na spacer na polane. Tam spotkałem Astrid z Wichurką. Wichura biegała bez smyczy, Gdy się zbliżyłem spóściłem Szczerbatka ,a on pobiegł do Wichury. Podszedłem do Astrid i uśiadłem obok niej na ziemi. -Cześć. - powiedziałęm - Cześć - odpowiedziała obojętnie. - Nie w pracy? - Za 2 godziny zaczynam. Wiem że mnie nie lubisz ,ale mogła byś być troszkę milsza. - Sugerujesz że jestem agresywna! - powiedziała głośno. - Nie... ehhh dobra nieważne, ja idę. - powiedziałem - SZCZERBATEK!! Mój psiak podbiegł do mnie ,a przypiołem smysz do jego obroży i poszłem do domu. Nasypałem mu jedzenia i poszedłem do pracy. Miałem uczyć dzieciaki w wieku 7-12 lat. Będzie łatwiej różnica wiekowa nie jest duża'. Doszedłem na plaże. Odłożyłem rzeczy do szafki którą dostałem i poszedłem do grupy. - Cześć jestem Czkawa. Będę was uczył surfować - przywitałem się. - Dzień dobry - powiedzieli. Poczułem się dziwnie. - Tak więc... Czy ktoś z was miał kiedyś styczność z surfingiem. - zapadła cisza. - Czyli nikt. No dobrze. Nagle jedna z dziewczynek w wieku ok. 8 lat podniosła rękę. Zadała pytanie: - Jak będą wyglądały lekcjię? - No cóż. Najpierw naucze was kilku zasad, potem naucze was jak utrzymać równowagę i potem przejdziemy do praktyki w wodzie. - powiedziałem. Po chwili popatrzyłem w dal. Zobaczyłem jak Smark się śmieje. Ale tylko Smark. A znim byli bliźniaki , Śledzik i Astrid. Szpadka walneła go w ramię. To było dziwne, Smark od razu przestał się śmiać. - Dobrze. Powiedzcie jak się nazywacie. Wszyscy usiedli w kółku. Nagle zobaczyłem Sandrę. Ona też się uczy surfować. - Klara. - Zack - Michał - Piotrek - Miłosz - Bartek - Zenek - Lily - Sandra - powiedziała ponurym głosem moja siostra - Cody. '- Anna - Selena - Krystian. Cała lekcja zleciała nam na omawianiu zasad. Sandra była cały czas jakaś markotna. Muszę z nią pogadać. Wszyscy uczniowie poszli , Sandra czekała na mnie. Wraz z moimi rzeczmi i siostrą ruszyliśmy do domu - Co jest? Lekcja się nie podobała? - zażaartowałem. - Niiiiiiie. Nie ważne - powiedziałą smutna - Sandra - klęknołem przed nią - jeśli coś się dzieje powiedz. Pomogę ci. - Dzięki - przytuliła mnie - Poprostu , ostatnio źle się czuje. - Powiedz rodzicom. Może poprostu jesteś podziębiona. - Ale nie chcę spędzić tygodznia w łóżku , pijąc te ochybne miksturki (np. Czosnek, mleko (ciepłe) , miód... dobre na katar) - Ok. Ale chyba lepiej siedzieć w łóżku tydzień niż miesiąc. Wiem z doświadczenia - zaśmiałem się. Doszliśmy do domu.. Poszełem do pokoju i zdrzemnąłem się. 4. Horror i Horror. Obudziłem się rano. Chyba moja drzemka zmieniła się w sen. Ubrałem jakąś bluzkę z napisem " Boys never sleep" i wczorajsze szorty. Zbliżała się 10:00 .Pojechałem na deskorolce do pracy. Gdy wróciłem na stole leżała karteczka głosząca : Czkawka. Sandra nocuje u koleżanki(2 dni) , ojciec pojechał w delegacje na miesiąc ,a ja muszę przez tydzień popracować w innym mieście. Mama. 'Super czyli mam na 2 dni wolną chatę. Urząde sobie noc horrorów. Ale tak samemu? Trochę nudno. Nwm może zaproszę Smarka, zawsze to lepsze niż nic. A może Astrid. Nie wiem. Może popracóje nad jakimś robotem? Ta to zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł. ' Udałem się do mojej pracowni , puściłem moją playliste i nic nie robiłem. Włączyłem moje komputery. Każdy był do czegoś innego. Jeden był do projektów, drugi do tworzenia programów, trzeci do playlisty ,a czwarty od tak ,np gdyby ktoś na skeype zadzwonił ,lub na FB napisał. A piąty stoi w moim pokoju. Wszystkie mają wyświetlany obraz zamiast ekranu ( Wyświetlacze). Nagle na Skype zadzwiniła Astrid. Odebrałem. - Cześć - powiedziałem szukając na pierwszym kompie projektów do wykonania. - Hej. Wow co to za pokój ? - zdziwiła się astrid. - Tak więc. Astrid witam w mojej pracowni! - powiedziałem nie partząc na ekran, na którym była jej twarz - Co robisz? - zapytała. - Szukam czegoś na zabicie nudy. - powiedziałem nadal na nią nie patrząc. - Czyli co? Będziesz roboty budował? - zapytała sarkastycznie. - Tak. - Serio? -Tak. - Bedziesz na każde pytanie odpowiadał TAK? - Tak. - Wiesz że to wkurzające? - TAK!!! - niewytrzymałem i zaczołem się śmiać, a Astrid też - Jak ci minął dzień? - Dobrze ,a tobie? - zapytałem - Koszmar! - Co się stało? I tu Astrid zaczeła opowiadać cały swój dzień. Gdy kończyła opowiadać ja kończyłem swojego robota. Zostało stworzyć oprogramownie, ale to jutro. - Astrid. Nie mam co robić. Może wpadniesz do mnie i pooglądamy jakieś horrory - zapytałem niespodziewanie. Astrid była widocznie zdziwiona moją propozycją. - Okey. Tylko ty i ja?... - ... i Szczerbatek - zaśmiałęm się. - Dobra to o której mam przyjść? Może za godzine? -Ok. 21:00 to idealna godzina by zacząć horror. JAki mam popcorn przygotować. Może.... - ....karmelowy - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Zaśmialiśmy się. Zakończyliśmy rozmowe. Zrobiłem duuuuuużo popcorn'u karmelowego i zaczołem szukać jakiegoś horroru. Po prawie godzinie znalazłem nowy horror "Krzyk" ( Wiem że to baardzo stary horror ,ale nie wiedziałam jaki wziąść ). JEst to o jakiś miasteczku w którym mieszka jakaś dziewczyna i gościu z telefonu chce ją zabić, ale zanim to zrobi zabija innych. Czy coś takiego. Nagle rozległ się dwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem. Moim oczom ukazała się Astrid. - Hej.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta - Wchodz - uśmiechnąłem sie. Zaprowadziłem ją do salki kinowej. Tam czekał popcorn. Obejrzeliśmy film była 2:00 nad ranem. Astrid kilka razy wtuliła się we mnie gdy było coś "staszniego". Dla mnie film był nudny. Teraz skończyły się napisy końcowe i pojawił napis : " Jeśli się nie bałeś , zanczy że będziesz miał wypadek". As popatrzył na mnie przerażona. - Mogęu cb nocować. Nie dam rady wrócić do domu. Wiem że to po drógiej stranie ulicy ,ale się boję.- powiedziała sciszonym głlosem. - Jasne. Ale Astrid czego ty się boisz przecierz to tylko film. - zaśmiałem się. Ale dostałem w ramię. Poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Ja spałem na materacu ,a Astrid na moim łóżku. Jak na przerażoną horrorem to szybko zasneła. Ja zasnołem chwilę po niej. Szósta rano - Czkawka. Czkawka wstawaj. - mówiła przerażona Astrid. - Jeszcze 5 minut. - powiedziałem zaspanym głosem. - Ale ktoś jest na dole... - powiedziała, a raczej szepneła Podnisłem się i spojrzałem na nią jak na wariatkę. Nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach. - Szybko! Do szafy! - powiedziałem i popchnąłęm Astrid w stronę szafy. Weszliśmy do niej. Otworzyłem drzwi w ściance szafy i zaleźliśmy się w mojej pracowni. Włączyłem barykady. Drzwi i okna zakryły tytanowe ściany. Nic nie mogło tu wejść ,ani wyjść, bez kodu ,który znam tylko ja. Słyszałem jak ktoś spacerował po korytarzu. Astrid usiadła w kącie pokoju , skuliła się i zaczeła płakać. Usiadłem obok niej i przytuliłem , bała się, ja z resztą też ,ale ktoś tu musi zachować zimną krew. Nagle z dołu dobiegł jakiś głos. - Czkawka! Ta ja mama ! Wróciłąm wcześniej! - powiedziała. Uratowała nam życie. Ten ktoś wybiegł prawdopodobnie przez okno i uciekł. Astrid przestała się trząść ze strachu. Wyłączyłem zabespiecznia i z As wyszliśmy z mojej pracowni. Zaszliśmy na dół. - Cześć mamo. - powiedziałem spokojnym głosem. - Boże co się stało? Wyglądacie strasznie. I czemu dom wygląda jakgdyby przeszło przez nie tornado. I czemu Astrid jest u nas? - powiedziała zmartwiona , zdenerwowana i zdziwiona. - Oglądaliśmy wczoraj Krzyk i AStrid bała się wrócić więc przenocowała u mnie. I przed chwilą Astrid mnie obudziła i powiedziała że ktoś jest na dole.Potem usłyszałem jak wchodzi po schodach. Przez szafe przeszliśmy do mojej pracowni i tam włączyłem zabezpieczenia i gdy ty weszłaś , gościu uciekł. A i słyszałem jak nożem po ścianach pdrapał. Ostrze 10 cm długości ,świerzo naostrzone. - Ale jak to uciekł gdy weszłam? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Pewnie chodziło mu o zabicie mnie lub Astrid i nie chciał mieć żadnych świadków. - po tych słowach Astrid przyległa do mnie i zaczeła płakać. Czułem się trochę niezręcznie, zwłaszcza że moja mama na nas patrzyła. Tydzień później Wstałem rano. Umówiłem się z Astrid , Mieczykiem i Szpadkądo pizzeri. Bliźniaki wbrew pozorom nie są głupie. (LOL) Przebrałem się i poszedłem na przystaniek , tam mieliśmy się spotkać, znaczy bliźniaki już miały być w busie, gdy wyszłem z domu ,Astrid akurat przechodziła przezulice wpatrzona w swoje buty. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się czarne porsche panamera. Jechało w kierunku Astrid. Wybiegłem na ulice i odepchnąłęm Astrid i to w ostatniej chwili, ale auto potrąciło mnie. Perspektywa Astrid. '''Co się stał.... -CZKAWKA!! - krzyknełam i podbiegłam do nie przytomnego Czkawki. Bliźniaki wyskoczyły z autobusu. Szpadka dzwoniła już na pogotowie, a Mieczyk poszedł do domu CZkawki powiedzieć co się stało. Po 5 minutach przyjechała karetka. Położyli CZkawkę na noszach i wnieśli do karetki. Pozwolono mi i Szpadce wśiąść do karetki i pojechać z nim na pogotowie. SIedziałyśmy na korytarzu. Jego stan był podobno gorzej niż krytyczny. Po chwili zjawił się prezydent i matka Czkawki. Matke Czkawki to rozumiem ,ale co tu robił prezydent? Tylkomi nie mówcie że CZkawka jest synem prezydenta. Dobra to teraz nie ważne. Lekarz właśnie rozmawia z rodzicami Czkawki, Valka była wstrząśnięta tym wszystkim ,ale gdy lekarz coś powiedział jakgdyby ulżyło jej na duszy. Czyli żyje i przeżyje! - Szpadka zobacz , lekarz coś powiedział rodzicom CZkawki ,a Valka jakby się uspokojiła to znaczy że żyje.... - Ta ,ale patrz znowu posmutniała - powiedziała. Ta to potrafi dobić. Wstałyśmy z krzeseł i podeszyłyśmy do rodziców Czkawki. - Co z nim - zapytałam cicho . - Będzie żył,ale ma poważne uszkodzenie nogi , będą musieli mu ją amputować - powiedział załamanym głosem pan Haddock. Po kilku godzinach kazano nam opóścić szpital ponieważ skończyły się godziny odwiedzin. Rodzice CZkawki odwieźli mnie i Szpadkę do domu. 5.Zaraz szkoła. Perspetywa Astrid Mineło kilka tygodni. Za 3 dni zaczyna się rok szkolny. Siedzę teraz u Czkawki w szpitalu. Jestem tu praktycznie codziennie. Nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego że zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim. Nagle ktoś wszedł do pokoju. - Astrid?!? Co tu robisz? - Smark? Co TY tu robisz? - zapytałam naciskając na "TY" - No ja do Czkawki .... - zaczą speszony Smark. - Po co?!? Żeby sięz niego pośmiać?!?! - prawie wybuchłam. - CO?!? NIE!! Ehhh - westchnął. - To poco?!? - uspokoiłam się trochę. - Ehhh.... Czyli nie mogę swojego kuzyna odwiedzić!! - powiedział wkurzony. - KUZYNA?!? - naprawde mie zszokował - Przecierz ty się ciągle nad nim znęcasz!!! JAk to możliwe że znęcasz się nad własnym kuzynem! - Tooooooo..... skąplikowanie. - powiedział - A co lekarz mówił. - Nie wiem. ROdzice Czkawki nie zabardzo dzielą się informacjami. Wiem tylko że powinnien się dziś obudzić. Dlatego siedzę tu od rana. - OD rana? Astrid.... ty się zakochałaś! - powiedział. Myślałam że wybuchnie śmiechem ,ale wiedział że nie wypada. - Co? NIE!! Żartujesz sobie?!? - mało brakowało ,a zaczeła bym się kłucić z Smarkiem. - Co się dzieje? - kto to powiedział? Nie Smark, nie ja. W drzwiach też nikogo nie ma. Spojrzałam na łóżko szpitalne. Czkawka otworzył oczy!! - Gdzie jestem? - W szpitalu - powiedział Smark. - Którego dziś? - zapytał Czkawka. Sięgnełaam po telefon i sprawdziłam date. - Piątek, 30 sierpnia. - Czyli leżałem dwa tygodnie?!?- zapytał zdziwiony - Tak - powiedziałm ze Smarkiem w tym samym czasie. Nagle weszła matka Czkawki. - Dzieńdobry - odwróciłam się i przywitałam - Cześć ciociu - powiedział Smark. - Hej mamo.... - powiedział sciszonym głosem Czkawka. - Czkawka! - kobieta podbiegła do łóżka szpitalnego i przytuliła syna. Nagle wszedł lekarz. - Dzień dobry - powiedział doktor - mamy wyniki badań. Valka podeszła do lekarza ,a tem wyprowadził ją na korytarz i zaczął mówić co i jak. Po chwili lekarz poszedł ,a Valka weszła do środka. - Wyniki są pozytywne, jeszcze dziś będziesz mógł wrócić do domu - powiedziała radosnym głosem. Po chwili przyszedł lekarz i zaczął odpinać Czkawke od różnoch dziwnych urządzeń w tym kroplówki i kroplówki z krwią. Czkawka chciał wstać ,ale lekarz mu przeszkodził. Ja , Smark i matka Czkawki przyglądaliśmy się temy zdarzeniu. - Chłopcze, zanim wstaniesz muszę cię o czymś poinformować - powiedział lekarz, Czkawka spoglądał to na mnie ,to na swoją matke , to na lekarza - Otórz w tym wypadku doznałeś powarznego uszkodzenia lewej nogi , robiliśmy wszystki co w naszej mocy ,ale musieliśmy ją amputować. - Że co ?!?! - Wyspawił dwie nogi zza kołdry i to co zobaczył musiało być dla niego straszne. Nie miał stopy. - *szept* Ku*wa. Nagle przyszła pielegniarka. - Doktorze przyszła proteza. - Po chwili podała paczkę w której prawdopodobnie była proteza. Lekarz nałożył ją Czkawkce i powiedział do mamy Czkawki: - Proszę pani, pani syn może wyjść ze szpitala w każdej chwili. Wystarczy że pójdzie pani ze mną i go wypisze. - matka Czkawki posłusznie poszła za lekarzem. Czkawka próbował wstać ,ale gdy stanął i zrobiłpierwszy krok , omało co się nie przewrócił. Smark pomógł mu stanąć normalnie, ja patrzyłam się tylko z politowaniem. Smark i ja wyszliśmy z pokoju ,a Czkawka przebrał się w swoje ciuchy. Przyszła mama Czkawki , Smark pomógł Czkawkce dojść do auta. Mama Czkawki najpierw odwiozła Smarka. Potem pojechała w kierunku naszej ulicy. Wstawiła auto do garażu ,a ja wyśiadłam i udałam się do swojego domu ,a Czkawka wraz ze swoją mamą do swojego. Te kilka kroków sprawiło mu nielada wyzwanie. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i położyłam się spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach